Calurnian (Drax X OC)
by xerxesbreak2679
Summary: A new member joins the guardians a cat like alien girl. Drax seem to find something he lost a long time ago. He loved his new family of the Guardians, but he didn't know how incomplete he felt before her. Drax X OC with hints of Peter Quill (Star-Lord) X Gamora Sorry, I'm horrible at summaries
1. How they look

Calurnian

Author notes:

This is based on the movies not the comics

The first chapter will come out as soon as I can write it. I'm in college and have job plus I'm writing another fanfiction too at this moment, so I don't have a lot of free time. It may take awhile for an update, but I'll be working on it when I can. I'm not too good at grammar but hopefully it won't take away your enjoyment from the story. This story I'm making up as I write it the only thing that's set in stone is that's this is a Drax X Oc story.

Guardian of the Galaxy characters that will appear more may be added later:

Peter Quill (Star-Lord)

Gamora

Rocket Raccoon (Rocket)

Groot

Drax the Destroyer (Drax)

Nebula

Yondu

Thanos

 **Original character** :

 **Name:** Kat

 **Age:** 26

 **Race:** Calurnian (aliens with cat-like features)

 **Height:** 5"2' (yes she is short)

 **Weight:** 130lb.

 **Powers/Abilities:** cat like agility, great hearing, heightened sense of smell, night-vision, great climber (cause of her claws).

 **Appearance:** Human like with median tanned skin. She has tiger stripes that are a darker tan than her skin tone 3 going across each of her upper arm and 5 across her back going to her ribs and stomach 3 on each of her outer thighs and 1 stripe from hair line on to her cheeks. She has orange hair with small darker orange streaks in it and it's in a short bob hair cut with no bangs but her hair frames her face with her fluffy cat like ears on her head matching her hair color. She has cat eyes her left is a light blue and her right eye is a golden yellow. Her tail is fluffy like a fox tail orange like her hair with the darker orange on the end. She's thin but a bit busty. Her hands are similar to humans but her nails are claws.

 **Her clothing(her normal outfit):** light brown combat boots that go to her mid-shin, black leather shorts that her tail come over the waist-band of the shorts, a maroon crop top with a black leather belt corset thing that starts at the bottom of her ribs to under her breast held together by two silver buckles and black leather straps for sleeves framing her breast and showing her belly, and a brown leather satchel.

 **Personality:** not the smartest, childish, easily distracted, talks in the third person.

The first chapter will be out as soon as I can write it.


	2. Author note

I am going to finish this story. I just have to find my inspiration to write. thank you for under standing.


	3. Author

I'm so sorry for the long wait but college has been really busy. I haven't had any free time. The first chapter will be out soon and I will try my hardest to not make updates too long of a wait. Thank you for all you love so far.


	4. (First Chapter Finally Here) Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"ugg… why are we doing this again?! It's so boring" Rocket said, the guardians were hired to watch an exhibit on a planet Rocket couldn't give a shit about watch a relic he took as a piece of junk nobody would want just some stupid blue rock. "I am Groot" Groot looked at Rocket who was sitting on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know their paying us but who in their right mind would want to steal this piece of crap it worth nothing" Rocket said. "Would you quit complaining, if we like it or not we're stuck watching this relic" Gamora said walk to the relic case. "Finally done making out with Quill to help out" Rocket said. Gamora just rolled her eyes, ever since he seen her and Peter kiss he won't seem to drop it. "I am Groot" Groot spoke, "I don't care if it rude" Rocket said to his friend. "I was just checking on Peter and Drax who are watching the entrance to make sure they haven't seen anything" Gamora said now leaning on wall.

"Friend Peter, there seems to be no threat why do they require protection of this blue rock relic of theirs" Drax said still surveying the area. "I don't know, they didn't give much detail. It could just be something special to their people" Peter shrugged guessing the reason why. "interesting" Drax said thinking over peter hypothesis.

 _Scratching noises_

"what the…" Peter said looking at the side of the stone building where the sound was coming from. "On top of the roof" Drax said seeing a shadow. "I'll go after them go tell the others" Peter said turning on the jets that's hooked to his boots. Drax just nodded and headed inside "Friends the foe approaches". "Where's Peter?" Gamora asked, reaches the sword on her hip. "Friend Peter is on the roof pursuing the Enemy" Drax stated. "Ok Rocket Groot you two keep watch of the east wing, I'll take to west. Drax you stay and watch the relic" Gamora said moving out. "whatever" Rocket said. "I am Groot" Groot said walking to the east. "I know I don't like being bossed around either" Rocket agreed with Groot while Drax was left watch the relic.

"Hey stop" Peter said running after the figure on the room lucky it was flat making it easier. "No, you stop chasing Kat" a cute almost childish voice yelled back. The figure slipped in a small crack in the roof Peter couldn't fit though if his life depended on it, so Peter rushed inside looking for the small robber. Only to see Drax running after said figure with Blue rock in hand, only to be stopped by Gamora standing in their path. Trapped by Drax and her from both sides, "Unhand the Relic at once" Gamora demanded. "Kat needs it, or she'll be in trouble" the girl said standing were they can now see her clearly.

A/N: Sorry it's short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Let me know what you think. J


	5. Sorry for the wait

I'm will start writing this story soon (I hope). I been stressed with college and in a month I'm getting surgery. I really want to write this story, thank you for being patient with me.


End file.
